


七里香

by huoding127



Series: short story （baeklay/laybaek） [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huoding127/pseuds/huoding127
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: short story （baeklay/laybaek） [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792945
Kudos: 1





	七里香

1 

张艺兴还清晰地记得，和边伯贤在一起时也是这样一个雨后。

他们生活的这座城市气候不错，换季都来得分外温柔。秋雨温吞地下了几日，没增加什么萧瑟感，倒把街边的梧桐树叶洗得碧绿，万物还都是夏天的模样。

当时边伯贤才搬来不久，刚入职的新人总算从焦头烂额的工作间隙讨来一个酣睡的周末，十一点钟还在和周公缠绵。张艺兴起床后收拾了家遛了狗买了早点，客厅里漫无目的绕了几圈终是忍不住，蹑手蹑脚推开了次卧的房门 —— 那时的边伯贤还只是他的老同学。

边伯贤睡得沉，两条腿大剌剌地伸出被子，胳膊下面压着一个抱枕，头发在枕头上蹭得乱糟糟，露出供呼吸的鼻尖和微张的嘴。像是做了什么极好的梦，梦中人嘴角还带着浅笑，勾得张艺兴忍不住蹲下身来细看。

高中时边伯贤常常睡觉。一般是下午的语文课，老师还没进班他就已经卷着校服睡得昏天黑地。张艺兴负责替他站岗放哨，以及承受隐约扑打在胳膊上的沉沉热热的气息。语文老师讲课平淡无趣，颇有催眠功效，边伯贤一睡就是一整节课。上课睡觉通常睡眠质量极好，边伯贤醒来时脸上还带着印子，晕乎乎地问张艺兴讲到哪儿了，张艺兴就一边笑他一边递纸巾让他擦擦口水。

上班后边伯贤瘦了不少，脸小了，衬得鼻梁更挺，眼皮上内双的痕迹也愈加明显。张艺兴趴在一边看得入迷，刚想再凑近些，便和还未清醒的边伯贤四目相对了。

边伯贤一见是张艺兴就笑起来，眼睛孩子气地眯成一道弯，好像又回到高中的课间。 “ 张艺兴， ” 他的声音里还有困意，字节都黏连着，不知是在描述还是嗔怪，耳朵边透出红来， “ 我又梦见你了。 ” 

当天晚上遛狗路过小区里一处坏掉的路灯时，张艺兴和边伯贤确定了关系。定情礼物是一根汗津津的狗绳。

“ 边伯贤， ” 张艺兴极为别扭地把牵引绳塞进边伯贤手心，声音有些抖， “ 大熊现在也是你儿子了。 ” 

大熊是一只纯白色博美，活泼好动，每日顶着和身材不符的名字绕在人脚边，像块成了精的棉花糖。它三周大时被张艺兴抱来，最近刚满两岁，换算成人类的年龄正值青春期，正是敏感多疑的年纪。

提分手的那天两人也在散步遛狗。因为下雨在家闷了好几天才下楼的大熊本来在前面撒着欢，突然就返身冲张艺兴警觉地叫起来。边伯贤那句“分手”被拆成几个单音，突兀地暴露在雨后湿润的空气里，两个人有些心虚地对视，像是一对背着孩子谈论离婚的父母，不知该愧疚的对象是彼此还是无辜的小孩。

关于大熊的抚养问题两个人基本没什么争执。当初这狗是张艺兴抱回来的，最开始也是张艺兴一个人在养，自然归他。

边伯贤买了够吃大半年的狗粮作为抚养费，只提了每个月发几条小视频的要求。

“ 拍了发你邮箱？ ” 张艺兴没忍住又嘴欠了一句，果然边伯贤的表情立刻变得不太好。

“ 张艺兴， ” 边伯贤说话前先叹了口气，他自己也算伶牙俐齿的人了，唯独说不过张艺兴， “ 你能不能别这样。 ” 

“ 开玩笑的。 ” 张艺兴也自觉没趣。他好像总是不知道要怎么在边伯贤面前说话，心里的句子挑挑拣拣，最后拿出来的还是会让对方生厌。只好低头摸了摸大熊缓解尴尬， “ 到时候给你发小视频。 ” 

大熊没给张艺兴面子， “ 汪 ” 了一声扭身钻进边伯贤怀里，拿鼻子亲热地拱 —— 大熊对边伯贤比对张艺兴亲多了，也难怪边伯贤有些不舍得。

客厅里陆陆续续堆了封好的箱子，几天后便会有搬家师傅上门取件。大熊这两天时不时跑过去对着纸箱一顿啃咬，用湿乎乎的口水发泄自己的不满，好像它也知道了这些箱子要把边伯贤带离自己身边。

“ 没想到大熊都长这么大了。 ” 张艺兴没话找话，给自己和边伯贤各倒了一杯咖啡。以前是边伯贤爱喝咖啡，如今换成他钻研那些豆子粉末。

边伯贤忙着撸狗没抬头， “ 嗯 ” 了一声算作回答。

又是自讨没趣，张艺兴便不说话了。沉默不知从何时起成了两人间的主题。

2 

张艺兴醒来时边伯贤正在收拾东西。

他们家不算大，除去公摊面积只有七十平的小两居。边伯贤专门请了几天假来把自己的东西打包装箱，两个人一起生活，物品比人还缠绵，不分彼此地堆在各个角落，分拣起来意外地耗费精力。

张艺兴看着边伯贤背对着自己叠衣服，边伯贤手指天生白净细长，一个折裤脚的动作也能做得优雅熟练。他恍然意识到家里的这些琐碎事好像一直都是边伯贤在做，以前他心安理得地接受边伯贤的照顾，现在边伯贤要走了，立场鲜明地与他划清界限，顺手替他叠几件衣服都显得像施舍。

“ 醒啦？ ” 边伯贤回头对张艺兴笑了笑，心情不错的样子， “ 大熊快等不住了，赶紧带它下楼吧。 ” 

“ 你呢？ ” 张艺兴受不了边伯贤这副好像什么都没发生的样子 —— 他倒宁愿边伯贤现在就把自己当作陌生人，而不是和往常一样替自己收衣服 —— 话却不受控制地往亲密的方向跑偏，惯性让他说得顺嘴， “ 吃早饭了吗？要不要我帮你带点？ ” 

遛狗买早点一向是张艺兴的任务。边伯贤喜欢睡懒觉，周末总是睡到张艺兴提着豆浆油条回来。叫边伯贤起床也是项技术活，叫得轻了听不见，喊得大声又会招来起床气。夏天还好，掀了被子边伯贤也就能自己爬起来，冬天就得张艺兴坐在床边温声细语地说上好一阵才愿睁眼，有时候说着说着张艺兴自己也钻回被窝，两人再一直胡闹到早饭凉透。

以前张艺兴总拿这个说边伯贤，亲昵时是小懒猫小懒猪，吵起来就是一起养的狗子凭什么要我一个人溜。边伯贤也不甘示弱，扬言谁开发谁维护，大熊是张艺兴领回来的，自然吃喝拉撒都归张艺兴管。偏偏大熊和他这个后爹亲热得很，每次撒完欢回来就往边伯贤怀里钻，张艺兴气得骂大熊是小没良心的，边伯贤就抱着大熊笑个不停。

“ 不用啦，我一会就出去和朋友吃饭了。 ” 边伯贤笑着摇摇头，手里还在叠着张艺兴的衬衫，每个袖口都细细抚过一遍，是他习惯的动作， “ 晚上可能晚点回来。 ” 

“ 哦，好， ” 张艺兴没了话，看了看边伯贤手里自己的衣服，可那人低头叠得专心，他只好牵着大熊往门外走，关门前又忍不住探头进来， “ 你出门别忘记带钥匙。 ” 

“ 知道了。 ” 大概是要和朋友见面心情真的很好，边伯贤还笑着冲张艺兴摆手。

张艺兴挥完手觉得自己像个傻子，下楼后又忍不住跳了起来，惹得边上的大熊一起跟他发疯，汪汪叫个不停。

最近他睡不好，夜夜做边伯贤拎着行李箱离家出走的梦，幸而老天爷还算眷顾他，拿淅沥的雨留住边伯贤，明日复明日他也认了，至少今天边伯贤不会搬走。

3 

仔细想来边伯贤和张艺兴在一起得有点冲动。研究生毕业后来这座城市工作，不知怎么被张艺兴知道了，便邀请房子还没有着落的边伯贤先来自己家暂住。 新工作的实习期还没过，边伯贤就从次卧搬去主卧，和张艺兴滚到了一张床上。事情如此脱离轨道，张艺兴是主谋，边伯贤半推半就，始终没有拒绝，算个从犯。

后来边伯贤才意识到张艺兴是见色起意，偏偏张艺兴说自己那叫预谋已久。 我高中时就喜欢你了。张艺兴狡辩道。

边伯贤自然是不信。

“ 唉，当时忍得可辛苦了 ……” 张艺兴故意装得极委屈，把脸埋进边伯贤脖颈间来回蹭，又拿牙齿隔着衣服啃咬他的锁骨。边伯贤怕痒，没一会儿就被张艺兴呼吸间的热气烫成粉色的一团，乖顺地缩进张艺兴的怀里。

那时候他们刚在一起，张艺兴日日把边伯贤缠得紧，换着法儿地折磨他。边伯贤被欺负了也不吭气，只拿一双眼睛软软地看张艺兴，任由对方揉捏，偶尔弄得狠了讨饶几句，又被张艺兴哄的哥哥哥哥叫个不停。

“ 太快了？ ” 张艺兴有意逗他，见他快到了，就越发使劲把边伯贤往被子深处顶。 “ 不是， ” 身下人艰难地摇头，鬓角处都是隐忍的汗， “ 你这样弄 ……我 腿这样弯 …… 太、太深了 ……” 剩下的话边伯贤讲不出来，侧过脸压抑地喘，耳朵红得快滴血，额头也起了层薄汗。他在张艺兴面前永远嘴笨且害羞，却被迫开口催对方，“快、快一点。”声音酥软缠绵，已是临近极点。张艺兴听了这话，不仅没放开边伯贤已经快要挨到肩膀的膝盖，反而压得更狠更深，把惊呼变成一折三回的呜咽。

他一向爱对边伯贤使坏，逗他，烦他，欺负他。高中时边伯贤留乖乖的学生头，脸上婴儿肥还没褪去，虽然上课睡觉，但会认真完成作业，习惯每天早操后吃一块巧克力。那时张艺兴不算一个好同桌，把自己的书塞到边伯贤的抽屉里，写起题来要占大半个桌子，蹭边伯贤的水喝，抢边伯贤的巧克力吃，除了会默默守着睡觉的边伯贤，看不出一丝温柔的痕迹。

甚至连张艺兴自己也想不起是从何时开始期待上学时见到边伯贤。他的同桌，会做物理最后一道大题，永远背不完单词书的第一页，吃东西时像小仓鼠，笑起来像柯基犬幼崽，唱歌好听，写字糟糕，体育垫底，放学跑得又很快，总把墨水弄到校服袖口，迷糊又机灵，顶着一张人畜无害的脸，却不打招呼就出现在他青春期旖旎的梦里。

后来再次相遇，张艺兴这才明白少年时代的喜欢就是一瞬动心便永远动心，幸运的是他的喜欢得到了回应 ——好感 从来都不是单方面的，边伯贤也是在遇到张艺兴后才发现喜欢是种可以被一直保鲜的东西。

4 

边伯贤回家时张艺兴正在吃泡面。

张艺兴这人不会做饭也懒得做饭，一个人时基本靠泡面和外卖果腹，冰箱里常年只有饮料和酒，家里成套的厨具也几乎都是全新的。

等到边伯贤搬进来后，冰箱里开始出现新鲜的当季蔬菜，炖得酥烂的排骨，味道浓厚的鸡汤，宵夜也从烧烤变成了蛋炒饭。蒙尘的高压锅烤箱重出江湖，厨房成了家里最温暖与热闹的地方。

后来偶尔边伯贤工作忙，嘴被养刁了的张艺兴宁愿饿着也不去外面吃，一人一狗眼巴巴等边伯贤回家，边伯贤好不容易下了班，还要先进厨房给张艺兴弄口热饭。

以前他觉得喜欢一个人就是对他好，张艺兴不会做饭没关系，不喜欢拖地也没有关系，那些家务他可以做，毕竟两个人一起生活，总要有一个人奉献更多些。可时间长了，当激情像潮水一般退去，生活里的那些琐事一件件显露出来，乱扔的衣服，没洗的碗，窗台上缺水的花，大熊身上永无止境掉下的毛发，没有任何一件事是能用甜言蜜语解决的。

埋怨，委屈，误解，一点一点被放在天平的另一边。

张艺兴不懂边伯贤每次的欲言又止，仍是像以前那样兴冲冲地爱他，买边伯贤喜欢的玩具，看边伯贤喜欢的电影，吵架的时候顾左右而言他，以为还是高中时期两人拌嘴，说几句漂亮话便能让矛盾转移 —— 张艺兴恋旧且天真，常常对边伯贤的抱怨不以为意，认为他们对彼此早就了解熟悉，却忽略了他们早就不是完成作业便能出去疯玩的年纪，更不是回家睡一觉便能恢复友谊的朋友关系。

于是矛盾便累积到这般不可挽回的地步，两个人都没有错，但也在日渐频繁的争吵中失去了挽回的余地。

“ 怎么在吃这个？ ” 边伯贤终究于心不忍问了一句。

张艺兴从黄昏枯坐到深夜，等得他自己都开始怀疑早上边伯贤说晚点回来是在骗他，客厅里的那些箱子或许也是早就计划好的障眼法。

手机里短信编辑了又删去，几个来回都下不了决心。情侣一旦决定分手，便意味着失去对这个人的问询权，边伯贤早回家晚回家根本无需向他报备，他们俩不过是住在同一屋檐下的室友，是社交圈里最熟悉的陌生人。他能做的唯有等。可现在边伯贤回来了，他却又不知道要说什么，不知道会不会哪句话说错了又让两个人稍稍改善的关系再次恶化 —— 他在边伯贤面前总是不够敏感，边伯贤爱他要怀疑，边伯贤不爱他也要怀疑，连提分手都用的疑问句。

迟迟没等来张艺兴的回应，边伯贤说不上是失落还是松了一口气，但心境有些类似高考完走出考场，只想快点等到一个结果。其实今天和朋友见面时还被劝了半天不要随便分手，不都说旁观者清， “ 张艺兴多爱你啊 ” ，朋友们都这么说，说得他也空留出一点希望，希望那个人也能说点什么 —— 只要说点什么挽留的话他或许就会动摇。

可他却什么都不说。而现在边伯贤也不愿再听了。

“ 那我去休息了。 ” 边伯贤蹲下来揉了揉大熊，像是突然想起来什么一样回头看着张艺兴， “ 忘了跟你说， ” 边伯贤的眼睛有些红，他真的太累了，只想赶快睡一觉， “ 明天我就可以搬走。 ” 

愣了一下，张艺兴从泡面碗里抬起头来，他勉强扯出一个微笑， “ 好。 ” 

5 

搬家那天早上雨罕见地停了。

这场秋雨，连绵地下了半个月，淅淅沥沥纠缠不清，终是抵不过一轮骄阳，等到边伯贤把最后一只箱子搬上车，地面上已经干燥得没有一片水渍。

张艺兴正抱着大熊在前面和司机说话，交谈断断续续传过来，是关于物品轻拿轻放的叮嘱，他事无巨细地讲了一连串注意事项，司机不耐烦地点头，接过张艺兴递过去的烟连声应着。

一早上兵荒马乱地搬东西，不知是刻意的还是无意的，两个人到最后都没有好好告别。

车开出小区时边伯贤把脸埋进掌心。

“你 怎么哭了？ ” 司机惊讶地看着他。

“ 没事。 ”边伯贤努力不让自己的声音听起来太奇怪，“我只是，只是，在这个小区住了很久了......有点舍不得。"

车越开越远，后视镜里的张艺兴和大熊逐渐变成一个模糊的点。

“ 好像又要下雨，真是到秋天了。 ” 司机还在尝试和边伯贤搭话。

“ 是啊。 ”边伯贤扭头看向窗外。

雨季要来了。

-the end- 


End file.
